


The Different Stories

by MsFaust



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Feel free to expand upon these, Gen, Just give me a heads-up, Mostly happy stories, Multiple Crossovers, Random AUs, These girls deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of alternate universes, all with positive endings for the girls (no promises for crossover characters).<br/>Includes snippets from my 'Soul Magica' universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU.  
> In which Kyoko and Mami attend a sorting, and someone at Hogwarts falls into despair.

"Take a look at the fresh meat," chuckled Kyoko, nudging Mami with one elbow. "Which ones do ya think'll end up in Byakko and Genbu?"

"You're the expert on Byakko, but regarding Genbu? Hmmm..." Mami looked out at the new students of Tamashi Academy of Witchcraft. "So many eager new faces! I think those two will make great Turtles." She pointed towards a pair of girls who were conversing cheerfully.

Kyoko looked, then turned her attention to one of the smaller students. It wasn't unheard of for Tamashi Academy to take in younger students if they had strong enough potential for magic, but this girl wasn't even a teenager yet.

_She reminds me of Momo, Kyoko thought. Hope she ends up in Byakko, so I can help her without gettin' grief from the other houses._

"Quiet down now," came the voice of Professor Westcott. "It's time for the sorting ceremony to begin. When I call your name, come up and place your hand on the Sorting Stone." She held up a small yellow jewel. "The color it turns will determine your house--black for Genbu, white for Byakko, blue for Seiryuu, and red for Suzaku." She cleared her throat.

"Akemi Homura!"

As Homura touched the stone, it turned a deep blue. Bowing deeply, she turned and headed towards the Seiryuu table.

"Miki Sayaka!"

This time, the stone turned a blazing red. Sayaka looked triumphant as she ran to the Suzaku table.

"Taiyo Akari!"

"Tsukuyomi Luna"

"Hoshikawa Seira!"

"Chitose Yuma!"

To the small girl's surprise, the gem turned white. Grinning, Kyoko stood to pull up a chair for the newest member of Byakko.

"Momoe, Nagisa!

 _So far so good_ , Kyoko mused, watching as "Kaname Madoka" stepped up to be sorted. _This oughta be an interesting year_.

***********

All she wanted was to be a true seer. Every time one of her prophecies came true, however, it was a bad one. Even the one she made about Lord Voldemort's defeat--seemingly a fortunate foretelling--brought almost nothing but grief.

So many people died because of that prophecy. So many horrible things had happened. And it was all her fault.

But that was why soul magic was a forbidden art, wasn't it?

A tear slid down the woman's cheek, landing on a nearly black egg-shaped gem. As soon as the drop hit the gem, it began to crack, the last traces of pale purple devoured by darkness.

With a loud sound like shattering glass, Sibyl Trelawney's soul gem finally broke. The woman's body vanished into the newly formed barrier, never to be seen again.

***********

**PYTHIA**

**Divination witch**

**Nature: Pessimistic**

***********

Nearby, a small white form watched, and nodded in satisfaction. Rarely did the Incubators contract those of the wizarding world, but on the few occasions they did, the results were more than worth the effort. This Eldritch witch (referred to as such to distinguish them from human witches) would be quite powerful.

Suddenly, he felt something. Multiple Eldritch transformations were occurring, all from contracted witches. And they were being drawn to one another like pieces of iron to a magnet.

_This should be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -At Tamashi Academy, the houses are Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku, roughly corresponding to Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, respectively.  
> -Multiple HP fans set Harry's time at Hogwarts from 1991 to 1997, and PMMM can be seen as being set in April 2011 (as indicated by the opening of Episode 1).  
> -Umbridge was a Puella as well, having wished for 'someone with the power to exterminate the mudbloods forever.' Unfortunately, Voldemort may have had the power, but he was unable to actually pull it off. Shortly after his demise, Umbridge became an Eldritch.


	2. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oktavia wakes up after being purified.  
> Takes place in my "Soul Magica" universe.

_Are you feeling better now, Sayaka?_ Kyubey inquired, looking up at the newly recovered Puella Magi.

"I..." Sayaka looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I don't know why I found it so hard to listen when you tried to explain yourself."

 _Perhaps it was an effect of the taint Jusanbey placed in your Soul Gem,_ mused Kyubey. _Those who have made contracts with an Incubator instead of a Preserver often develop negative behaviors before they turn into witches. It may have caused you to refuse to listen._

"Makes sense, I guess," Sayaka answered. After Jusanbey had put taint into her Soul Gem, she'd become more violent, more willing to let her emotions take the reins.

"How's my witch doing?" She paused. "It feels weird to ask that."

"She should wake up any time now," Mami answered.

***********

A short time later, Sayaka was sitting next to the bed containing the former witch. Kyoko sat next to her, munching on a pocky stick. Neither girl was at all surprised by the new girl's resemblance to Sayaka. She had been created from a part of the blunette's soul, after all.

"Ohhh..." A pair of aqua blue eyes opened to meet Sayaka's own. "Vas?!"

"You're awake now?" asked Sayaka.

"Y-yes," the other blunette answered, looking at her with wonder.

"What's with the German accent?" asked Kyoko, confusedly.

 _Well, witches don't necessarily follow the same rules as most life forms, even when turned into Puella Magi_ , Kyubey noted.

"Vitches?" The doppelganger asked. "Puella Magi? Vhat are zhose?"

"I'll explain it to her," Sayaka said. "Oktavia is my sister after all."

Kyoko looked confused for a moment, then nodded, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, I guess she is your sister, in a way."

The ex-witch--Oktavia--closed her eyes. She could feel a connection to the girl who looked like her. Or was it the girl she looked like. She knew her name was Oktavia von Seckendorff, but there was very little else she could remember. Fortunately, she knew that this girl--Sayaka--could help her figure things out. There was a bond between them.

Yes, sister sounded right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about Soul Magica:  
> -There are two contracting entities--the Preservers and the Incubators. The Preservers originally created the Puella Magi to fight wraiths (like in episode 12) and demons (similar to wraiths, but much stronger). The Incubators discovered this system, and created a similar version, except theirs created witches instead of Puella Magi. (It's similar to Veneficus Puella.)  
> -In this universe, Puella Magi don't need to purify their Soul Gems. In addition, the gems aren't containers for their souls, but there is a strong link between soul and Soul Gem.  
> -Kyubey was once a true Incubator, but when he created Walpurgisnacht, it turned out to be a case of Gone Horribly Right. Horrified by what he had created, Kyubey sought out Mami and joined the Puella Magi side, seeking to atone for all the trouble he'd caused. As part of his efforts, he turns the Grief Seeds interecepted by the group into new Puella Magi.  
> -Shortly after meeting Kyoko, Sayaka encountered an Incubator named Jusanbey, who placed taint into her Soul Gem. This had negative influences on her soul, and resulted in her turning into Oktavia. When Oktavia was defeated, Sayaka was restored, and Oktavia gained her own body.


	3. Bust at the Bakery Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbusters AU  
> In which Sayaka gets slimed by a wraith of desserts.

"Where is that stupid wraith?"  
  
Turning the corner, Sayaka's eyes widened. Only a short distance away, devouring a slice of German Chocolate cake from a cart was a small doll-like creature. The creature's face was pale white, with yellow spots under solid black eyes. It's hair was pink and resembled a candy wrapper.  
  
Sayaka held up her com, hand trembling slightly. "Come in, Mami."  
  
"Sayaka!" Mami sounded really excited. "I saw it! I saw it!"  
  
"It's right here, Mami," Sayaka said. "It's looking at me."  
  
"Pretty cute, huh?" Mami answered. "We still gotta catch it, though."  
  
As Mami spoke, the wraith turned. Seeing Sayaka, she dove from the cart and flew towards her, waving her arms.

***********  
A short distance away, Mami heard Sayaka cry out in alarm. Immediately, she sprinted down the hallways, turning corner after corner until she finally reached the bluenette's location.  
  
"Sayaka? Are you OK?"  
  
Sayaka lay on the floor, covered in candy pink goo. "She slimed me."  
  
"That's great!" Mami beamed. "Hey, Homura! Guess what? Sayaka got slimed!"  
  
"Huh." Sayaka had licked a bit of the slime. "Tastes like cheesecake. Weird, huh?"  
  
"I suppose the attributes of the slime wraiths produce varies," Homura mused over the com. "Though, I wouldn't recommend eating it."  
  
"Heh. Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> -I didn't want to use 'witch' or 'ghost' as the term, so I went with wraith (like the monsters from E12).  
> -This is based on the scene where Slimer is busted.  
> -I chose Sayaka as Peter so that I could use Kyosuke as Dana (the woman who gets possessed by Zuul).  
> -It was difficult to decide whether Mami or Madoka should be Ray, but Mami seems to fit better. Also, none of the girls really seemed to fit the Egon role, so I chose the one that was the closest: Homura.  
> -Charlotte as Slimer is obvious.  
> -Other roles include Madoka as Janine, Kyoko as Winston, Hitomi as Louis Tully, Kyubey as the Demon Dogs/Quentin Bay (Walter Peck), and Walpurgisnacht as Gozer/Stay-Puft.


	4. Meine Angst zu Verbrennen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona 3 crossover  
> In which someone else becomes the host of the Arcana that was never meant to be.  
> Contains spoilers for P3.

Lying in the burning remains of the car, young Mami Tomoe shook in fright as the flames ate away at the unmoving forms of her parents.  
  
Was she going to die? She didn't want to die, she had so much she wanted to do.  
  
Silently, she prayed for someone to save her. As she did, she heard a loud screech. Looking up, she saw that the roof of the car was being torn off by what appeared to be a girl with short blonde hair. Tossing aside the metal sheet, the girl reached in and pulled Mami out.  
  
"You...will suffice." Jumping to the ground, the girl set Mami down on the bridge's walkway, then placed a hand on her forehead. "Forgive me for what I must do."  
  
A short distance away, another family continued their drive, blissfully unaware of the tragic fate they had so narrowly avoided. Their daughter would still develop the power of the Wild Card, but she would not be burdened by Arcana Death.  
***********  
Behind the seal placed on her centuries ago, Oizys screamed in rage. That girl would have been of such great use to her, recruiting so many Puella Magi, bringing her that much closer to freedom.  
  
She recalled how she had fought a team of magical girls, and how she had ultimately been defeated and sealed away, unable to spread the despair she embodied. Ever since then, she had been struggling to break free and take vengeance on the world. She had decided to follow the adage 'fight fire with fire,' and thus contacted a race now known as the Incubators.  
  
Disguising her projected self, she instructed them to create Puella Magi--who would eventually become Puella Witches--and to collect the grief energy released by the transformations. She had told them that doing so would keep the universe alive, and had often laughed at how gullible they were. They had no way of knowing that they were actually sending that energy to her, slowly increasing her power until she could break free. And they would not know until she had succeeded, at which point she would reveal the deception, dispose of them, and proceed to spread despair and misery to her heart's content.  
  
But now that Mami Tomoe was under the watch of Nyx, recruiting her was out of the question. So many girls had escaped becoming Puella Magi. So many fewer Puella witches would be born. And Oizys was that much further from her goal.  
  
Fortunately for the wicked goddess, she had other options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mami and the P3 protagonist both lost their parents in car accidents. This story asks "What if Mami was used to contain Arcana Death instead of Minato/Makoto/Hamuko?" (Hamuko is the commonly used name for the Female Protagonist in Persona 3 Portable.)  
> -Oizys is the Greek goddess of Misery, and a child of Nyx. The magical girls who sealed her were not Puella Magi, but a different sort.


	5. Confessio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who think a certain space weasel is a lying bastard.
> 
> Happy Walpurgis Night!

Magical Girl Strawberry Yoshiko, Acting Judge of the United Magical Girls Association gazed at the numerous Magical Watchers ('guardian' seemed something of a misnomer, and 'mascot' was considered derogatory by some) making up the jury. Almost all of them had jumped at the chance to be on the jury for this trial, seeing as how the accused had besmirched the good name of Magical Watchers everywhere. The only exception was Mepple, from the Garden of Light, whose only complaint was that he would miss Nagisa's wedding ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the charges, the testimonies, and the evidence. Have you reached a verdict?"

Calyx, the jury forewoman, stood up with a sheet of paper in one paw. "We have, Your Honor."

"For the charge of falsely representing Magical Watchers, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of conspiracy to destroy the reputation of Magical Watchers, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of practicing Forsaken magic, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of statutory soul theft, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of providing false information to magical girls under the defendant's charge, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of withholding crucial information without just cause, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of systematic murder of magical girls, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of intentional scenario arrangement, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of lying under oath, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of obstruction of justice, how do you find?

"Guilty."

Nodding in satisfaction, Yoshiko turned back to the defense side of the courtroom.

"Incubator, the things you have done are beyond the pale. You have manipulated God knows how many girls, tricking them into giving up their souls, and lying about why and who you are. And you have done so in order to persuade other girls that no good can come of being a magical girl.

"The jig is up. You are not an alien trying to save the universe. You are a demon serving an enemy who has long plagued the world--Mephistopheles the Tempter. Your own lawyer has given up on you." At this, she gestured to the empty seat next to the Incubator. "Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence?"

The Incubator's expression was the same, but his mental voice was dripping with contempt. Gone was the mask of the emotionless alien, replaced by the demon he truly was. _I regret nothing. Heil Mephistopheles, you (insert slur)s._

Though the thousands of girls--former Puella Magi and otherwise--who were watching through an exclusive broadcast channel did not hear these words, they undoubtedly saw the look of shock and disgust on the judge's face, as well as those on the faces of the jury and Demonic Huntress Inferno (the bailiff).

"A moment ago, I was simply going to have you subjected to Inferno-chan's Eternal Torment attack. But it is clear to me that you have no remorse whatsoever. You are not only a complete and utter monster, but you are also a complete and utter MISOGYNIST and BIGOT. And that will not be tolerated."

Now, it has come to my attention that there is a coven witches of a not-so-nice variety who are very angry with how the word 'witch' has been--for lack of a better word--smeared. While they don't normally cause trouble, they have been baying for your blood, and we promised them that they would have justice. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the Magical Watcher's Union, you are hereby sentenced to eternity as their personal punishment toy. I have no doubt they can come up with all sorts of nasty things to do to you. Furthermore, you will keep your ability to respawn, so they won't have to worry about killing you."

With that, she turned to Inferno. "Get this sociopathic piece of filth out of my courtroom."

"With pleasure," replied Inferno, cracking her knuckles.

***********

Seated around the TV in Michiru Kaioh's home, two former Puella Magi, two could-have-been Puella Magi, and all but one of the Inners let out cheers. (Ami had to study for an exam, and Homura was on patrol as Sailor Thanatos.)

"Good fu-freaking riddance!" smirked Kyoko. The former Puella, now a Rosary Sorceress, had been trying to cut down on the swearing since taking in Yuma Chitose, who was asleep in one of the large armchairs.

"Yeah." Sayaka nodded enthusiastically. "Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't stopped?" Looking over at Madoka, she noticed a concerned expression on the pink-haired girl's face. "Something wrong?"

"I like to think that people are basically good--that redemption is never impossible. But seeing and hearing what he did...Is it bad that I'm happy about him being punished like this?"

"Nah." Kyoko shook her head. "Sure, there're plenty of good people, but there are dirtbags like him. Nobody's gonna blame you for being glad he's suffering. Just remember that he's an exception to the rule."

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan."


	6. The Littlest Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuma slays her first vampire

"I can't do it, Kyoko-neechan!" Yuma cried, paralyzed with fear as she looked at the monster that had been her mother.

"Yes, you can!" Kyoko flipped another vampire onto his back. "That's not your mother any more! It's a demon wearing her skin!"

"But--!"

"Listen," the redhead growled, pulling out her stake and dusting the vampire. "What she did to you is wrong. It wasn't your fault, it never was! You can do it! I believe in you, Yuma!"

Hearing those words, Yuma pulled out the stake she'd been given. Her mother let out an inhuman shriek, diving towards her. Without hesitation, Yuma drove the stake into the vampire's heart. A look of surprise crossed her face before she turned to dust.

"See?" said Kyoko, grinning proudly as she put a hand on Yuma's shoulder. "You did it!"

"I-I did..."

"Don't worry, kid. You're gonna be a great Slayer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, the Incubators were the creation of a demon, made to eliminate potential Slayers by turning them into Puella Magi. Since Buffy and Willow activated all the potentials. Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami, Kyoko, Yuma, Nagisa, and many other canon PMs became Slayers instead.


	7. MASKT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of guardians engage in a rescue mission.

"Damn!" Kyoko growled, blasting twin jets of flame at the shadowy blobs swarming around the room. "There's too many of these things!"

"I-I don't know if I can do this," stammered Homura. She glanced around wildly, her pigtails whipping back and forth.

"You can, Homura-chan," Madoka reassured. "Mami-chan, Sayaka-chan, go. We'll cover you."

Without hesitation, the two guardians nodded before flying quickly down the hall. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, where the path split in two, Mami turned to Sayaka.

"I'll go find the girl we're looking for. You find...what was his name?"

"Kyosuke," Sayaka clarified.

"Right." Mami watched Sayaka fly in one direction, then she took off in the other. Partway down, she spotted a small white creature about to enter one of the rooms.

 _Oh, no you don't_ , she thought, holding out a hand. Instantly, the ground around the creature began to shake, distracting it long enough for Mami to slip inside.

A girl with long white hair was sitting in the bed, wearing a peach-colored hospital gown. Her orange eyes widened upon seeing Mami in her guardian form.

"Who-who are you?"

"Don't worry," Mami said, giving a reassuring smile. "My name's Mami. I'm here to help you." Walking over, she gently scooped the girl up. "What's your name?"

"Nagisa. Momoe Nagisa."

"Hold on tight, Nagisa-chan." Mami took to the air again. "This hospital is under attack by a dangerous creature. My friends are fighting the creature and its minions, but the being that created it is here, and I believe he's looking for you. That's why I need to get you out of here."

"Me?" Nagisa asked in surprise. "What would he want with me?"

"He wants your magic," the blonde answered. "You see, the creature--what we call an Eldritch--used to be a human girl. But she was attacked by a being called an Incubator, who harvests energy from souls, especially those with magic. He extracted her soul, and left a false soul in its place. Eventually, the fake soul turned her into a monster. And he was planning to do the same to--"

"Mami-senpai, watch out!"

The two turned, just as a shadow blob pounced. Mami hastily swooped upward to avoid it, and a moment later, it was ripped apart by a blast of wind.

"Nice work, Homura-chan!" Mami looked back at Nagisa. "Hold on tight. I'll get you to safety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, magic has begun to return to Earth, and the main Guardians (WITCH) have been tasked with helping to ease the transition. To help with this, they have been given the ability to create 'lesser' guardians--including MASKT--who operate outside Heatherfield.  
> -MASKT's elements:  
> Madoka: Energy (Quintessence)  
> Sayaka: Water  
> Mami: Earth  
> Kyoko: Fire  
> Homura: Air


	8. Book of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover/fusion with Winx Club

"Let me see if I got this right." Irene folded her hands in her lap. "These 'Incubators' are forcing girls to become witches by making them into 'Puella Magi' and leaving behind monsters after they turn?"

"Yes," said Homura. "At first, I thought the girls actually were the monsters, but despite their claims to the contrary, Incubators lie. All the time."

"Well, why do they even bother?" asked Darcy. "Why not just tell them they can be witches. Sounds like it's more fun than being a goody two-shoes fairy."

"We're not exactly sure who's behind them, or what their true goals are." Homura rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner. "But once they create a Trap Gem--what I used to call a Soul Gem--you can't become a fairy. You have to become a witch."

"And that's why we're trying to stop them," Kyoko added. "Yeah, being a witch is fun. But Homura and I never had a choice. We were forced to become witches. And so were a bunch of other girls."

"What about that Madoka girl?" asked Sara. "She means a lot to you, right?"

"She's safe," replied Homura. "She and a couple of her friends avoided contracting and chose to become fairies. The Incubators can't touch them."

"Well, I think I've heard enough," said Irene, standing up. "Count me in."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"Glad to hear it." Kyoko offered her hand. "Welcome aboard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -In case it's not obvious, Irene, Darcy, and Sara are this world's counterparts of the Trix.  
> -Canon paths:  
> Fairies: Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Hitomi, Nagisa  
> Witches: Homura, Kyoko, Oriko, Kirika
> 
> I haven't decided on Yuma's path.


	9. Epilogue/Prologue

_Learning the truth about Peter Parker..._

_Saving the population of New York from being turned into lizard people..._

_Graduating from Midtown High..._

These and other memories flashed through the mind of Gwen Stacy as she fell. She paid them little mind, however, focusing instead on the formerly purplish white gem encrusted in gold, clutched tightly her hand. The color had been almost entirely replaced by darkness. Because of that, she knew she couldn't use it to save herself. Whatever happened next, she knew there was no avoiding it.

I should have told you, Peter, she thought. I'm sorry...

The last of the color vanished. As it did, the gem shattered, turning into a small silver and black object. If one was looking closely, they would be able to see an inhuman shape briefly materialize, before vanishing from mundane eyes.  
\-----------------------  
Ragnatela Signora  
Web witch  
Nature: Distressed  
\-----------------------  
Elsewhere...

"Ow! That hurt!"

Mami Tomoe rubbed her hand, before swaying unsteadily. The genetically modified spider that had been hiding in the bouquet fell to the floor, only to be crushed under her foot as she stumbled towards her bed.

"Mami? Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"I...I think I need to lie down." The blonde collapsed onto her bed, feeling weak. "I think there might have been a spider or something in those flowers..."

Little did Mami know that she had just narrowly avoided a fate worse than death, and that numerous other girls would also avoid the torment that was being a Puella Magi.


	10. A Review to a Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen Urobuchi meets with the real Madoka and company--a team of Lumen Magi--to discuss PMMM.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more from this verse, please let me know.

"So, what did you girls think?"

Seated around the table, the five girls were silent for a few moments, gathering their thoughts. When they were told that Gen Urobuchi was creating a magical girl anime, and wanted to use them as characters, they had agreed it would be best to discuss the story with him first. But now, having read it, they weren't sure what to say.

"Well..." Homura spoke at last. "Maybe it's just me, but it's kind of...dark."

"But it did have a happy ending," Madoka pointed out. "And some people like dark, don't they?"

"I liked how it referenced some of our actual adventures," said Mami. "Like that alcoholic birdcage ghost, or that misunderstanding with Hanako and Kirsten, or Nagisa getting turned into a giant."

"Or how I gained my mermaid form," Sayaka added.

"Guess it could work," Kyoko said. "Kinda wish you hadn't been forced to make it so dark, though. I mean, magical girl life is tough, but it ain't this bad."

"I don't know how those chauvinist pigs from the Men's Association thought they could pull it off," Mami scoffed. "Honestly, trying to use a magical girl show to dissuade girls from the magical girl life? What were they thinking?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Kyoko snorted derisively. "They think women belong at home, and that they shouldn't be allowed to do anything men do."

"And that," Gen said. "Is why I tipped off the proper authorities a few hours ago." He sighed. "I'm not sure if I should release this, or if I should work on something a little closer to your real lives--that is, if you're okay with it."

"Well, it could still work as a cautionary tale," said Homura. "You see, there are beings, known as Corruptors, who create perverse versions of different magical systems, including the Lumen Magi one. Kyubey is pretty close to what they're like."

"Really?" Gen looked interested. "You've encountered one, haven't you?"

"I'll order lunch," Mami said. "And we'll tell you all about it."


End file.
